With The Addition of Markiplier: Get Out Alive
by TheMidnightGamer
Summary: This fanfic is inspired by a close friend. This story features an orphaned child from a rich family named Anna Cain. She has been readopted in to a commoner family and has only met a few friends. She meets her Youtube idols Markiplier, JackSepticEye, Game Grumps, Pewdiepie, Cry, Minx, Krism and Yamimash. Can they 'Get Out Alive?
1. Chapter 1 (Anna)

**With the Addition of Markiplier: Get out Alive**

It was my 13th Birthday and my friend, Holly, had suggested that I invite her over to celebrate the _**momentous**_ occasion of me getting older. Great, isn't it, her sarcasm is friggin' wonderful. Holly and I love to watch gaming youtubers, we are so strange because we'd talk about them like they are our best friends, yes we are very, very strange indeed.

We laughed and talked about what being a youtuber would be like and the youtubers that we loved. "I've had the most fuckin' cool idea ever in the history of gamer kind!" Holly said with a glint of mischief in her eye while sitting down at her laptop on Markiplier's youtubepage.

"There's this new video on Markiplier's channel" she said.

"Huh, carry on," I replied.

"I thought maybe you'd like to watch it!"

"Ha, Sherlock, everybody! Of course I wanna watch it I'm the biggest Markiplier fan you'll find around these parts of the country!" I mocked Holly and laughed.

"Excuse me, bitch your missing someone out here, I think you'll find you have it wrong, I am the BIGGEST Markiplier fan there is, EVER!" Holly was pouting just before she found the most rubbish come-back in the history of time.

"Are we gonna to watch this damn video or what?" I shouted

"Ok, calm down then, but I'm still the- "

"Hush…" I said "Just to clarify and keep it simple for your simple brain, I am the biggest fan of Markiplier, no questions asked!" The pair of us grinned from ear to ear and started to giggle.

We began the video, it was the weirdest fucking thing I'd ever seen. Markiplier, Minx, Jacksepticeye, Yamimash, Pewdiepie, Krism, Danny, Arin, Ross, Suzy, Barry, Wade and Bob chanting, all with shut eyes. It was weird, man. They spoke in sync, the 13 youtubers chanted these words:

"_**When we chant the deed is done,**_

_**Forever, together, for horrors fun,**_

_**We have 13 in this circle,**_

_**2 more people we need,**_

_**Then down a hole we'll hurtle,**_

_**IN… TO… HELL!"**_

They opened their eyes quickly, their eyes, they were… **RED! **Holly paused the video in shock horror, her eyes widened. Mine did too.

"What the fuck is this messed up piece of shit of a video!" I whispered eerily.

"I hope this is all one big prank," Holly replied.

"I hope so too. How fucked up is this gonna get? Assuming this _**is **_a joke, let's just play along, like we usually do, hmm, Holly? No one's gonna get hurt by a silly prank, am I right?"

"Ok, Anna… I hope our assumptions are as true as my life, I actually want to go shopping tomorrow, you know…" She unpaused the video after speaking and we kept watching.

Mark said in his cheery voice:

"If you want to come and join us on this '**adventure**' chant these words;" He giggled slightly. The sight and sound of this made my arms turned into what almost appeared to be a mutated mess of goose bumps.

"_**Today, I want to be,**_

_**With thee lovely 13,**_

_**Time to strike,**_

_**For my life,**_

_**Come on Death, PLEASE!**_ 'Say it 20 times, it doesn't matter if you screw it up a little but never the less... I will see two lucky people in **HELL** tomorrow' "

We are so dumb… we did it… It was my idea but the rest of that night was strangely too normal.


	2. Chapter 2 (Anna)

That morning was average for two teenage girls who were about to go shopping. That was until we reached the front door, of course. Holly and I failed to remember what we'd done the night before because we stayed up so damn late.

At this point we were scoffing down our breakfast, you can't shop 'til you drop on an empty stomach, right? We raced to the door with smiles that reached our foreheads and grabbed our coats.

Holly was still shoving on her shoes when I'd opened the door. I stepped in to a deep brown puddle of rain water, it was so deep it never ended. As I looked down, it appeared black and red, swaying with the hedge, it was no longer a puddle, it was a dry pit. Fast footsteps followed me, Holly grabbed on to the bottom right corner of my jacket in desperation to help me back up… But my black leather jacket escaped her grip, I continued to fall. Holly decided to jump in after me. It felt like an inconvenient fall to wonderland if you were to ask me.

Holly was a lot thinner than me so she dropped faster, if I hadn't of grabbed her hand at the right moment she'd of passed me completely, even though this is the most serious thing I'd ever been a part of, Holly and I treat anything and everything like a competition. No matter what happened to us.

The horror game instincts kicked in immediately when I began thinking I was gonna get impaled if I ever stopped falling, that is. I could tell Holly was thinking the same thing. Something about the look on her face, made her seem like she was about to cry and start screaming.

"Holly," I bellowed. "Whatever happens… just know that… that I will pro… protect you…"

"THANKS, ANNA, I… I NEED YOU TO REALISE…" Holly had tears in her eyes, the sight of this had awoken my feelings. "I AM THE BIGGEST MARKIPLIER FAN THERE EVER IS… AND YOU'RE NOT ON MY WILL… OOPSIE!"

The silence was unbearable, apart from the wind blowing in my ears, nothing was said. It went in to pitch black darkness.

And then, I stopped falling…


	3. Chapter 3 (Anna)

I had woken up, it was so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The floors were lined with clean white tiles. It smelt like… like a hospital? The first thing that clicked in to my head after that was… HOLLY! I fully opened my eyes and rose from the ground. Walking turned in to jogging… Jogging turned in to sprinting as I franticly looked around for my friend. I tripped on bandages that were strewn hastily around the floor and then I face planted in to a stretcher in the middle of a darkened corridor. I'd heard a crack when I got up, I had an extreme pain in my lower leg.

I pulled out my phone and turned up the brightness to be able to see ahead of me. I continued to limp to my unknown destination. Turning in to the girls bathrooms, I saw mirrors. Beyond the mirror, I saw my reflection. I was officially pimped out, my leather jacket was now a black leather trench coat; and I had a loose cyan hood that hid my face quite well. I was able to see others, but others were unable to see me. My voice is very deceiving, I sound like a teenage boy that's voice keeps breaking.

I exited the bathroom and heard the sound of someone hyperventilating. I found her, at last, it was Holly.

"ANNA, WHERE WERE YOU!" Holly was screaming at me in the face. "I NEEDED YOU THERE, I WAS SCARED!"

"HOLLY!" I had to get her to listen to me, she was baling, and I couldn't bear to see her like that. "LISTEN THE FUCK UP!"I held her to the front of my chest tightly, she stopped and just breathed out of control trying to calm herself. "You need to understand, I didn't spawn in the same place as you," I tried to calm her myself. "There's good news and bad news, which one do you want first?"

"The good news, please." holly said as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes as I slowly released her from my chest and laid her on the wall beside us.

"The good and bad news is the same, but without further a due, I think I know where we are!" I said, knowing that my idea was most accurate. "We are in the setting of… Corpse Party 2…"

"In Corpse Party 2, there are zombies, ghosts and other horrifying things." Holly was panting again, she began to scream!

Half an hour later I managed to calm her down again and convinced her to help me find a way out. Doors were opened but none led to victory. We tried to break windows but that didn't work.

We went in to the men's bathroom.

"That light is flashing like mad…" Holly quietly said. "It might blind me, I'd better not look directly at it" She babbled. I saw a loose brick in the crumbled corner of the wall. Holly was stood by the mirrors and basins brushing through her hair with her fingers while I started to wander towards the loose brick in the wall. The light bulb was flashing like it was some sort of badly powered disco. It was also in the path of the loose brick.

"Hey, Holly, check this out!" She turned to me. "Look, over here, in the corner. Maybe it's a secret!" Holly looked at the direction of my pointing finger, the light bulb was in its path. My friend was stuck in a trance, she started to twitch and then she shivered. She began an epileptic seizure, her movements were lightning fast. Panic filled my mind as she began to fall but smashed her head on the basin and broke it.

I tried to put her in the recovery position many times but she kept escaping from it as she foamed from the mouth uncontrollably. An hour passed and I was crying hysterically the friend I had come to adore so much had been taken from me. The biggest Markiplier fan was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 (Markiplier)

I woke up in the strangest room I'd ever seen. It was completely dark but I was more concerned about the noise that was blasting in the distance. It was kinda like a drunk leprechaun shouting things like "Where the fuck am I!" and "I was just about to put the wheelie bin out, Jesus Christ!"

That's when I recognised that drunk leprechaun, it was Jacksepticeye . I got up and walked at a pretty fast pace to catch up with Sean. "Hey, Jack, buddy where are we?" I asked.

"Mark, dude, I thought I'd end up forever alone, thank goodness it's not just me. I'm freakin' out dude, if you don't know where we are, we're both fucked aren't we!" Sean disappointed me, right off the bat, I sighed.

"Before you ask I don't know why we're here either…" I said just before he had the chance to talk me to death.

"Mark, do you hear that right now, it's someone singing with the tune as well, did someone get here with one of those massive boom boxes?" Jack said.

"I think I know which song it is… 'Just Like You' by Allison Iraheta… Should we check who it is that's playing that depressing song?" We ran to the noise, together we danced on the way there.

We found the body of a dead girl and a strange figure crying over it. The music was coming from the strange figure with a cyan hood and an awesome black leather trench coat, their tibia was bent in a funny angle. I approached the crying figure.

"Hey there, are you all right, I seem to notice you've recently lost a friend, hmm?" I said calmly. "Come here buddy, you need a hug?" I opened my arms widely and the crying figure went straight in to my chest. I closed my arms and locked them in a tight position.

The music had quietened and eventually stopped. Now, all I heard was the sobbing of what seemed to be a teenager, this could be bad for us. I couldn't deal with the safety of a teenager, whose mom is probably severely worried about her and her newly deceased friend.

"I'm, I'm so sorry about this, Mark." The British teenager spoke, silently. She released herself and looked away from the body. "Mark, my name is Anna Cain." Anna took the hood away from her face and Jack walked closer, with amazement in his face.

"So, Anna, tell me how'd you get hear?" Jack asked as he bent down and looked at her.

"Well, I seem to remember falling through a murky brown puddle… she tried to save me… and I know where we are…" She gasped and tears ran down her face, she immediately looked up and apologised. "Sorry, sorry its just one of the last things I explained to Holly… It seems we are in the setting of Corpse Party 2."

"HOLY FUCK, Anna you're a child genius! Now that's the answer I was lookin' for _Mark_!" Jack looked at Anna with an amazed expression and me with disappointment.

"Guys if we find anyone else around, in which I presume we will, could you not tell them that I'm a girl, please! If you don't mind I want to feel and generally be special or mysterious for once. When or if someone asks just say you're not sure, ok."

"Sure thing…" I said.

"All right then." Jack agreed


	5. Chapter 5 (Markiplier)

Anna stood up, her right leg cracked, she fell and muttered in pain.

"My fuckin' leg, holy shit, it… it's broken. How have I only noticed now? How the hell did it happen? That's what I really want to know." She was so calm about her snapped leg, she was kinda strange. Miss Cain tried to stand again but failed miserably. "Fuckin' hell! Dude why can't I walk after noticing it, I was fine before…" I don't know what saddened her most, the broken leg or her dead friend.

"JESUS CHRIST, why leg, why did you fail on me now?" Anna began talking to her leg.

"Anna, please, I know you wanna get outta here so desperately but you can't walk with a leg as badly broken as it is. Let me carry you." I said. Her reply, on the other hand, was the strangest I'd ever received from any girl I'd known.

"Oh, Mark, you're so kind…" I bent down to help her up but… "… I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer. And Jack," she said. "Don't get your hopes up, buddy, I won't be needing your assistance either. If it means I get to be independent, I'll become a damn snail!" Anna began dragging herself along the floor.

I couldn't hold it. The hesitation was unbearable, I had to, it couldn't be helped. I began to smirk, giggle and laugh. I fell in to a hysterical laughing fit, Jack looked at me and also keeled over laughing. Anna slid out of the room. We stopped and stood up. I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and Jack did too. We heard a scratch, a crack and a snarl. Anna limped back in to the room, as her hood slipped from her head once more, the anger in her eyes made me fear the unknown outcome. She came one inch away from our faces, pointed her finger and whispered,

"You were laughing at my attempt of independence, huh?" I was right to fear her eyes as she spoke. "You'd better not laugh at me," Jack looked as fearful as one Irish man could be. Anna backed up and revealed the inside of the trench coat and we saw daggers, trinkets, spell tomes and expensive enchanted jewellery that lay on each side.

"I am Skyrim's finest sorceress. HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!" Miss Cain backed up further, she planned on blocking the exit. Sweat rolled down my face, Jack looked at me with a worried expression. Anna stepped back once more and lost her footing, she flew backwards her head hit the wall. I ran towards her as her eyes closed, she'd began to fade out. We watched in a state of panic as she slid down on the the floor. Knocked unconscious by the impact of hitting it, she lay limp. As I leaned her forward to check for a crack in her skull, luckily there wasn't, blood ran from her nose.

"Clumsy girl," I said. "Be more careful next time, will you?" I put her hood over her head and picked her up.

'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess's - Midna's Lament played, it was quite loud considering she was the source of it. Although it was quite sweet. The British girl, Jacksepticeye and I advanced.


	6. Chapter 6 (Markiplier)

We'd been walking around for a while now, I think it'd been about 2 hours. The music that played soon faded out. Anna's legs dangled from one of my arms and her arms dangled from the other. I supported her head the best I could. All of my thoughts belonged to her safety. Things like- _"Is she gonna be ok" "Will she live through all of this_?" I had no idea why we were here… At least I knew where we were though and that information was all thanks to her…

"Mark, I haven't played Corpse Party 2, so I have no idea what to expect. Maybe, because we're youtubers, things from games that we've played might be added in to the mix…" Jack said with some sort of hope.

"Yes, Jack, maybe you're right…" It was very awkward enough, wandering 'round a normal hospital, but wandering around an abandoned hospital that was the setting for a horror game obviously felt _alot_ worse.

A sound emanated from the bottom of the pitch black corridor, it sounded like a laugh, a little girls giggle. It echoed more than once "Nope!" Jack said and led us around a corner in the hospital. A mechanical screech of metal, then a rough stomp on the tiled floor of the hospital. I began walking in a fast pace, when Jack eventually caught up to me he asked, "Mark, what the fuck are you running for?"

I replied with "Jack, I think your right… I think I hear the stomp of an animatronic… Oh, I hope she'll wake up soon…" I looked at the girl in my arms and had a mini internal panic attack. The animatronic thud got closer. We _**had **_to start running or it'd kill us.


	7. Chapter 7 (JackSepticEye)

Mark clutched the clumsy teen as we ran. How did he do it? No man in the universe is supposed to multi task like that, not even when they're from planet Bossatron. Seriously though, we didn't know why were in Corpse Party 2's setting and we had to deal with 5 Nights at Freddy's animatronics too. Fuckin' hell! What next?

We eventually escaped from the malfunctioning, killing animatronic and walked in to one of the wards, laid Anna on the bed and sat together on the bed opposite her. We spent hours talking about the possibilities of getting out of that zone.

"EEEEECK!" Anna sprung from the position in which she was placed as her hood flew off. She panted heavily as we both rushed over to her. It appeared she'd regained consciousness.

"Help… me…" she said looking down. Anna peered above her first conscious sight and looked in our direction. Her face was bright red, it seemed as if she'd just had a bad dream. She put the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Anna, are you all right?" Mark said. "Speak to me, what's the matter?" Miss Cain looked at him and took her hand off of her head. Her eyebrows raised and she nodded as if she'd remembered something. Anna looked her hand and smiled. Her head raised with that same 'Jeff the Killer' styled smile.

"I DO BELIEVE I'M FINE!" She exclaimed and struck Mark across the face. We were both evidently shocked about the bitch slap that was gifted to Mark by the shell-shocked type of look on our faces.

"What in the world was that for, young lady?!" Mark retaliated as he put his hands on her wrists and lowered them.

"Yeah, what was that for, Anna?" I said, obviously trying to play some part in this certain situation.

"Don't touch me and… and back the fuck off! I need to go back for her!" She kicked Mark's chest and sent him flying to the floor with her good leg.

"Anna," I said. "What do you mean? Who's her? Why'd you kick him? And… And what are doing?!" She stood up with the same leg and dragged the broken one behind her.

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS, JACK!" at this point, she was making her way to a cabinet full of needles, bandages and liquid pain relievers. She grabbed morphine, a syringe, lots of bandages and masking tape, she then deliberately fell to the floor and began to treat her leg to the best of her ability.

Mark got up from the floor and stumbled towards her, although he looked away when she jabbed the needle in to her leg. "ANNA, Stop!" He said as she pulled her baggy jeans up and wrapped the bandage around the full length of her leg she sealed it off with the masking tape. Miss Cain pulled her hood over her face and her jeans over her leg. Anna got up from the floor and marched out of the room just fine.


	8. Chapter 8 (JackSepticEye)

"Mark, what the fuck! Talk about anger issues!" I got really sassy for a couple of seconds.

"Come on, Jack, I know where she's going, Anna's headed to her dead friend. That crazy girl doesn't know what's out there!" Mark was now smarter than me. It's not surprising, though, is it?

"I seem to vividly remember why she hit you, too!" I said as Mark raised one eye brow. "The last things she probably remembered was her anger from us laughing at her _independence_." I made quote marks with my fingers when I said _'Independence.'_

"Oh, yes, now I remember. Come on Jack, let's go find that crazy girl." Mark was too enthusiastic for what had just happened to him just now.

"Aww, do we have to? These beds are really comfy!" I tried to stay a little longer.

"Only if you're willing to explain to Anna's parents about why she's dead…" Mark had a serious look on his face as he said this. I sighed.

"Oh, ok, Mark. You have a point…" I sighed again.

"Well we'd better get going! Onwards Jack!" Mark began to walk out of the door and I quickly followed. Then I remembered what Anna said and made us commit to. _'Could you not tell them that I'm a girl, please? If you don't mind I want to feel and generally be special or mysterious for once.'_ I reminded Mark as we turned a corner.


	9. Chapter 9 (JackSepticEye)

We were almost tiptoeing around so we wouldn't attract the animatronic. Then, out of nowhere, we saw a light, it was kinda light the light of a crappy iPhone torch and I knew for sure I was right. Behind the light we saw Suzy (from the YouTube channel Mortem3r!)

"Arin, ARIN! Where are you, I fell on my ass and now I'm here! Arin!" Suzy called out for her husband.

"Suzy, over here!" Mark called from on the other end of the corridor.

"Mark, Markiplier… is that you?" Suzy called back.

"Yes, yes it is! Get your ass over here! I'm with Jacksepticeye!" Mark responded as Suzy began to run towards us and the torch light was more blinding the closer she got.

"Suzy! He-hey! Hows it goin' girl?" I said making myself feel like I was within the group.

"Shush, Jack, you know what's around don't you, if you wanna attract attention to ourselves, keep on shouting." Mark was telling one of the loudest Youtubers on the web to be quiet, unbelievable isn't it?

He explained to Suzy what we knew, she looked quiet scared but I knew we could both protect her. Mark asked Suzy. "Have you seen or heard the cries of a British teenager in the depths of this place, have you?"

"Mark, could you at least try to be more gender specific?" Suzy thought she had to know this 'vital' piece of information to answer the question.

"Ummm, yeah shhhhhhhhe-it, did you hear that just there. I think it was the animatronic, let's hurry and find heerrr-oly shit it sounds close let's go!" I knew Marks reason for being so shady. He nearly told Anna's gender but as you'd know, she asked to us to keep it a secret.

Suzy raised an eyebrow and asked again. But this time, Mark replied with a swift, "I don't know, l-let's hurry! We won't have much time to escape if we stand and chat." He started walking in a fast pace. I and Suzy followed behind. Well done, Mark you nearly blew it! Nice job…


	10. Chapter 10 (Anna)

It was not long after I stormed out of the room when I realised how unhappy she'd be because I got to meet Mark but I kept rejecting his help. "Holly, I'm sorry I had to let you down like that…" I grabbed my right arm with my left hand, put on my 'determined' face and walked as fast as I could trying to navigate this horrible place. "It's all she ever wanted, to meet him. Why'd you fuck it up like that Anna? Why'd you do that? He won't help you now. You're on your own." I thought, taunting myself is all I could I do. It felt like two thirds of a day had passed, I was probably right.

_Dum dum dum, diddly dum dum duuuuuuum._

A sound echoed in the distance. "Was… was that Foxy?" I said out loud. "It's gotta be…" I trailed off and hoped to god that I was hallucinating. But, unfortunately I was not. I heard it, the pound of a cushioned metals thud.

"It… It's not possible, I mean it's just a game, right?" I said trying to re- convince myself.

"A-ayyy, me maties tis I, Foxy the pi- pirate fox- ox." Foxy glitched out when he spoke.

"And I'm Chica, let's eat," Chica carried on. "Some delicious – _**flesh**_ – pizza-a!"

"_Oh god no, NO, It's not right, it's not there, it's not you ya ducky bastard. No no no no no no no no… OH NO GOD NO! HELP ME, PLEASE, SOMEONE!" I cried for help but the 2 crumbling freak shows where gaining on me. At this point, running was my only option. _


	11. Chapter 11 (Anna)

_Come on, Anna, run run run run like you've never ran before._ Foxy was my favourite. "Why dude, I love your cute little face." I said to get this fast twat to love me like I loved it. Foxy the speedy fucker was gaining on me like he was a little fat kid running after a guy dressed like the Easter bunny with a basket full of chocolate.

"What the fuck?" The corridor was like, never ending. Then Chica began teleporting to catch up. This was just marvellous. At the eventual end of the hall it appeared a dead end… but there was a massive gaping hole in the floor.

"TO WONDERLAND WE GO!" I yelled as I couldn't try to save myself from falling when a worse fate wasn't far behind me. This was just as trippy as the fall that had brought me there. I didn't find home, no, I found the men's bathroom. When I had recovered from the fall the first thing I set eyes on was someone poking Holly's body. Strange, I know. They obviously had hardly any respect for the dead, although it could have been worse.

"Spiritus enim debes eum tollam!" I shouted, after grabbing 'The Spirit Summoner Spell Book' from my trench coat, flicking through the contents to find ridding spells. It was the best book I had to hand. As they were pushed in to the wall by a spirit, I was to get a good look at them. It was a man with the most 'almost an afro' attempt I'd ever seen. Wait… I've seen him before, it was Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps' Danny?

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? You really think your silly antics is gonna get you outta this mess?" I questioned Danny with the best serious face I'd ever pulled in my life.

"Well, I mean, I had to try…" Danny sulked as he replied. "If this is a simulation made for Arin and me, it'd be the first thing we'd try…"

I set Danny free and as he dropped to the floor he asked, "Who are you anyway?"

I awkwardly replied, "The most otaku Skyrim player you'll meet. That is all you must know right now…"

"Pfft, nah, your only, what, 13!" He said big headedly, while touching the back of his head, anime style.

"Danny, I nearly got a spirit to silently assassinate you, after I saw you stupidly prodding my best friend who is now dead due to an epileptic fit, that… that I caused…" a tear rolled down my face as I whispered, "Holly…"

I wiped away the tear and noticed Danny was having a hard time comprehending what I'd just explained.

"Wait, What?!" Only now, was Danny kinda intimidated, his mouth was as wide as a hippo's asshole.

"I know I'm… I am a complete and utter mess as of now." I muttered.

"So, you're telling me…" Danny began.

"Danny," I said and distracted him. "Could you possibly leave the room, but, but just wait outside. I just remembered why I am here and what I came to do."

"Why, what is it?" he asked.

"Danny, could you JUST LEAVE THE ROOM!" I shouted. "Please, wait for me and… and be careful…" after I had told him to leave, without another word, he exited the room. It was time for me to connect with her…


	12. Chapter 12 (Anna)

I slightly brightened the room with the flick of my hand. Luckily, there was no window allowing you to look in, so Danny would still wonder was my gender was.

"Salve, inquit ibi, spiritus corporis.

Sedere mecum coniungere, redeamus in sermone.

Communicare cum me, Holly." I spoke softly and took off my hood. I opened one of the small jewellery chests and slid my spirit rings on my fingers. Then, I reached in to my right pocket and grabbed a gold and silver diamond studded fox ring that holly had bought for me on my tenth birthday. It's a ritualistic thing that we made up, it also why we are teenage pros at Skyrim's sorcery and enchantments.

I kneeled next to her corpse and closed my eyes. I forced two tears and they fell on to the floor. Holly's spirit materialized in front of me she sat on her body.

"Anna, you can't help but reject people sometimes. I understand I was just talking with your mum." She said every word she said was echoed.

"Really, wow, all of this made me forget. 7 years ago, dad must be happy, too right?" I sighed.

"Yeah, he's cool. He no longer speaks, though. Anna Just know everything's gonna be alright."

Holly, you wanna sing? ... This will be the last session… let's do it, time should not be wasted." I spoke, I was ready.

She began "Short steps, deep breath

Everything is alright

Chin up, I can't

Step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad,"

Somehow without any words

I just stood there

Searching for an answer"

I kept it going. "When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright"

She continued, "Why do my words

Always lose their meaning?

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said, 'I can't

Really seem to read you.'

I just stood there

Never know what I should do"

I was beginning to cry so this part was mostly blubbering cries. "When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind"

And together we sang "If you're with me, then everything's alright.

If you're with me, then everything's alright"


	13. Chapter 13 (Danny NSP - Game Grumps)

The muffled singing I heard from inside the room made me realise that the teen was female. But it also begged the question: Who was she singing with?

I opened the door to find the girl with her hood down, on her knees crying in to her over accessorized hands next to the body I was poking 5 minutes prior to the present. "Are you alright?" I softly spoke, "By the way, that was absolutely beautiful, you're singing, I mean…"

"That was my last duet with her. I'm glad it was ok…" When she blubbered the sentence she looked at the girl's corpse in front of her.

"Wait, what? You sang with the body?" I was a little confused.

The girl sat back on the floor and grabbed a book from her trench coat to hold it out so I could read its title. "I revived her for 3 minutes so that I could have a decent farewell…" I noticed blue sparkles corroding in the air above the body.

"The Spirit Summoner Spell Book' huh? So, erm, what's your name?" I asked just so I had more of a profile on her.

"Oh, my name? It's Anna, Anna Cain, it's a pleasure to meet you Dan Avidan! No, seriously, I feel both honoured and humbled." Anna wiped away the tears that slid down her face, smiled and held her hand out for a hand shake. I received the handshake, of course.

"Oh, Danny," She said. "Please do not inform people that I'm a girl, the only other people that know are Mark and Sean… Oh, yeah they're here!" I was fed a ton of information about how she wasn't with Mark and Jack right now, that there was animatronics around and where we were! Damn she's smart for being only 13, I felt embarrassed for judging her when we first met.


	14. Chapter 14 (Danny NSP - Game Grumps)

We exited the room, Anna looked as if she'd just seen some shit. She was pale with almost bloodshot eyes and her legs were like jello, specifically the right one, though. Soon after we'd started a random assed conversation she trailed of on the paragraph, "Seems to me like this is hells wonderland, I mean the fall was at least 5069 feet and my mass is 5.6 stone so it took 17.76 seconds until impact and the overall speed I collided with the ground at was 174.02 miles per second. No wonder I feel a lot lighter, I must have lost some weight during the…"

I was looking at her with the most dumbstruck expression, how in the hell did she work that shit out? It's bad enough that she's only 13 and along with the fact of she did the math in-her-head! My eyes scanned her for a scientific calculator but she turn around with some speed, before she did, I noticed that her unevenly sized pupils were clearly showing because her eyes widened.

"I-Is something wrong, Anna?" I had to ask as she was smart enough to know how hard her face got smacked on to the ground.  
"Shush, damn it! Just for a second!" She was the smart one around here so I did just to save my ass after I heard what she did to Mark out of teenage rage.

"We _**have**_ to go. DANNY, COME ON, RIGHT NOW! MOVE!" Anna yelled It wasn't at all reassuring but I don't think it was supposed be…

"Why? If I'm running you are too!" I said but that girl is really something else.

"Imma try to bag you some time… so JUST GO! I've made too many mistakes and you possibly being killed is not gonna be one of them… I'M FINE, DANNY, GET GOING, I'LL SEE YOU SOON! IMMA COUNT TO THREE AND YOU BETTER BE GONE!"

"What is it though?" Curiosity took over, I had to find out.

"GO, DANNY! I'LL TELL YOU LATER. THEY'RE GETTING FAR-TO-CLOSE! GET… MOVING IMMEDIATELY!" I started to run as she told me to. Soon, from down the corridor I heard a scream and "SHIT, I'M FUCKED!" it was Anna. I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me- she was trying to save my life.


	15. Chapter 15 (Danny NSP - Game Grumps)

I just kept running, sooner or later I'd run in to someone, luckily it was Mark, Jack and Suzy. "Guys," I panted. "Help… Me, she is, in d-danger… Anna told me everything, we need to d-do something, anything!" I after that I told them everything that just happened, Suzy seamed alarmed that Anna was a girl.

"Wait, what? You what? Ya left the clumsy gal on her own? How? Why?" Mark looked both angry and concerned.

"We can't wait any longer, we have to go help! She seems so sweet, ya know to save your life like that Danny, you should be happy that she was around in that moment." Suzy said and to be honest I couldn't agree more.

"Let's go, then!" Sean said. We ran straight back down the hallway to where I'd left her. We found the young Brit with her arms up creating a purple force field which Pre- Mangle and Foxy were looking at her… but she was speaking to them.

"Foxy, Mangle, you know you're my favourites but _**please! Not like this! Can you leave them alone? They're all I have now! They feel like family and after she died… they've been my only solace since! Foxy, I know what it feels like to be left alone nearly all your life, I know how it feels! And Mangle, I know what it feels like to be torn down to a mangled mess… not literally but… I just want to be free from this as much as you do, i-inside. JUST STOP!**_"

The force field gave way, and after that great speech of information that I didn't realise about all three of them in the situation, Anna collapsed on to her knees. Mangle and Foxy soon backed up to then change the emotion in their faces, Mark rushed over to Anna and whispered in her ear what seemed to be the words "I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16 (Suzy- Mortem3r, Game Grumps)

Anna rose from the ground, she honestly looked like she'd never said anything, like, at all! "Thank you," Anna flicked her hood up for the final time but… "Ya know what, fuck it, hiding wasn't gonna help me escape from reality anyway!" the hood fell from her head and she ripped it from around her neck just so she could dump it on the floor. "My identity is no longer a secret… not that anyone cares too much, though. Come on, let's get outta here guys!" She smiled after being completely depressed.

When we began walking Anna's head sank. Mark, Sean and Danny where distracted and not looking at her at all. At this point I was scared that it was just us as we all seemed extremely clueless.

"What the fuck is t-that?!" I'd seen something down the hallway, it was like a suited tree… The 3 guys and the young girls head lifted.

"I-It's the S-Slender Man!" Mark Exclaimed. We all looked her it aside from Miss Cain who whispered, "8 pages, find 8 pages before it…"

"OH SHIT, OH GOD!" Jack yelled oblivious to the fact it could hear. "OH FUCK, I'M OUT, I'M DONE. NOPE!" he yelled again.

"Shut the fuck up Jack. It hears everything!" Mark said.

"We'd better head out, then. We'll find the pages quicker if there's more than one group…." The girl gasped and continued. "I've got it! You guys go together and I'll go alone! One once said, 'The power of one is greater, than the fists of many.' Actually I made that shit up just now, b-but I speak truth!" Jack shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'Why not?'


	17. Chapter 17 (Suzy-Mortem3r, Game Grumps)

"I'll give you guys a bit more of a chance," Anna said as she raised her arms and flattened her hands so that the front of them faced the ceiling. "Sorera o mamorimasu!" She said in Japanese as something materialised in her hands. I don't know what she said, but it sounded cool.

"Here you go, Suzy," she looked at me and pulled her arms down, to be holding something. "Suzy, take it. This is a Force Field of Light, it will protect you guys if _**he**_ gets too close. You may only use it once…"

"Oh, thank you-," Mark cut me off mid-sentence. Only now had he realised what she said about separating from us when going to look for pages.

"Anna, are you crazy, you're not going alone, I can't trust you to face him alone- W-what if he corners you? I also know that the Slender Man takes children and puts them in purgatory!" Mark stopped to take a breather.

"Look, Mark listen to me! I ain't afraid of no purgatory! Look me in the fucking face and say that again!" Anna leapt forward, grabbed the neck line of Marks shirt and twisted it. "Oh, you're quiet now aren't you? Not so tough anymore? I am sick and tired of being told that I'm not to be alone or even trusted to do what I want! My own mother couldn't and blamed it on everyone else in the world, just so she didn't have to worry about me! I've been left eternally godless because I never tried to rebel! I've had too much death in my life, and most of it was BECAUSE OF ME! Take me in to your darkest shadows and you'll see, that I'm even stronger than you could know! I'M GOING ALONE, I DON'T CARE! I KNOW THAT NO- ONE HAS EVER BEEN WILLING TO WATCH ME BE AS FREE AS A BIRD!" she was red in the face, not to mention the hand that was twisting neck line of Mark's shirt. Miss Cain's hand slowly dropped as she turned and started to walk around the nearest corner. "GET FUCKING LOOKING!"


	18. Chapter 18 (Suzy-Mortem3r, Game Grumps)

"We should probably… get… looking." Mark kinda sounded depressed.

"Ok, you alright there buddy, I'm sure she'll be fine! Anna's a damn sorceress! She's ok, trust me!" Danny tried to comfort a very angry Markiplier.

"Yeah, Mark," I said. "She's fine, it's harder for you because you have a big heart. Just remember that ok!" Comforting him was a difficult task, it almost felt pointless. Walking around was a silent event we found a couple of pages here and there, but obviously we didn't find them all! I was entrusted with them, all 3/8 pages that we found weren't the ones with the really fucked up messages on them yet my sanity was completely messed up. Then I wondered about one of the most obvious pages in the slender game, "ALWAYS WATCHES NO EYES" Something was not right about this situation, both Sean and Mark had stopped talking since Anna left to find some pages on her own. Somehow I knew that she was important to them, maybe, just maybe she had some deeper meaning or importance in their lives.


	19. Chapter 19 (Anna)

Almost every corner I turned, made life more scary, every single fucking time made my hair stand on end. Even though I know I'd done goofed, going on my own was the only option there was.

It was a feeling I'd had two hours prior to this, ever since Mark started trying to convince me to let him tag along side of me, I had a feeling that he was too desperate. I'd have to protect him and my energy would spoil and if I didn't act I'd end up loosing someone else important to me.

By now I was holding 4/8 pages in my hand, _**he **_was very strong. Why was this place centred on Mark? It just didn't lay in to place. Even Einstein probably couldn't work this one out, until… "Anna, your right, that's it! I know what sent us down here! Damn I better hurry up and meet up with the guys.

I found a page on the floor, this made the total 5/8 pages. "No no no no no no n- fuck it I get the point someone was very scared and his/ her only weapon was a not very effective torch. Now to get back to them… and apologize to Mark before explaining what I know."


	20. Chapter 20 (Anna)

"An ignorant Slendy is a good Slendy!" I whispered. I had to hurry, he is _**way**_ too strong. "Wait a minute… if he's not after me…" I said, then realising I had to move faster than my original intentions led me to believe. "Aww, FUCKSTICK IN A HAND BASKET! GODDAM- And I forgot to be quiet… Well done me… I am now in danger… Fuck my life…" I rushed around trying to find them, it was really too bad that I couldn't teleport or even levitate.

"H-Hello…." I called out hoping someone would help me then I had _**'the most genius'**_ idea in the history of the world… This idea was to ball myself up in to a corner and wait. It worked out pretty well until I became so paranoid and fearful that I began to cry…

I blubbered and called out while still firmly gripping all 5 pages in my hand. "M-M-Maaark, come and find me right now! I'm sorry, I realise that your right, I can't be trusted, pleease! I- I need you! SUZY, SEAN, MARK, DANNY, A-Anyone!" By now my voice was getting raspy and hard to make out but I was still wishing that they'd find me.

All of a sudden, I hear distant static, but since I hadn't eaten in days, my vision and hearing was quite poor so I then thought hearing the sound of my rescue was still very unlikely. My conscious failed me as I faded with a back shadow or maybe multiple black shadows in front of me, I really couldn't tell. The pages fluttered out of my grasp.


	21. Chapter 21 (Anna)

I faded back into a male's voice, it was duplicated actually. One of the voices said: "Maybe she's dead! WHAT AM I TO DO, NOW! SHE COULD OF GOTTON US OUT OF HERE!"

Another said: "Jack, calm down she'll be fine… How the hell am I supposed to untie this bandage so I can change it? It's really damn tight."

A Third voice was muffled but I caught the following parts of the sentence: "MARK _ _ JUST CALM YOUR SELF DOWN _! _ FROM THE BROKEN LEG SHE'S OK, _ LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY HER, PARENTS WILL SEE HER _!"

Various other conversations floated around the room. The phrase 'Goddamnit Ross!' was spoken.

I opened my eyes, shot up from the tiled floor and screamed. "Can everybody shut the fuck up, calm down and stop worrying about me Jesus FUCKING Christ on a bike! I don't like it, YOUR SCARING ME!"

Mark swivelled around with the happiest face on earth and Sean pulled himself up from his chair. Everyone was fixated on me, it was freaking me out, big style. A phoenix was risen with the happy cheer that was… for me?

"Anna, Anna, Anna, thank fucking hell your alive!" Minx shouted. "Sean was so worried about you!" Suzy looked so happy and thankful. By now Mark and Sean were uncontrollably hugging me, even though I was one of thier fans, it was still a bit much as well as quite unsettling.

"Listen up and stop what you're doing, ANNA IS ALIVE!" Mark said.

"Umm, Mark? Sean? You can stop hugging me now… please?" They stopped and apologised.

"Now!" I said, "We all are to thank the Lady Haruhi Suzumiya forgiving me a second chance. With that revelation out of the way could you please tell me who is present?" My family's roots in speaking where coming back to me.

Mark began, "I will. So there is Me, You, Arin, Danny, Ross, Suzy, Barry, Jack, Felix, Minx, Cry, Krism, Wade, Bob and Yami."

"Hello everybody. Umm, could you not be so worried about me. I really am uncomfortable when it comes to big crow—"I said.

"How couldn't we? You have saved many lives!" Sean shouted and looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, like, how can 5 people's lives be replaced with one fucking murder!" I said getting a shiver down my side. I turned and looked outside a window to see a pitch black sky which was decorated in white stars and blubbered, "I'm sorry, Holly, I let you down… I should of died not y-YOU!"

Arin was behind me trying to make me laugh with is double chin but I didn't… I decided to sing and make them forget about my selfish whimpering.

"Short steps, deep breath,

Everything is alright,

Chin up, I can't,

Step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad,"

Somehow without any words.

I just stood there

Searching for an answer.

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see,

I'll ask you to fly away with me.

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words

Always lose their meaning?

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said, 'I can't

Really seem to read you.'

I just stood there

Never know what I should do.

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright.

If you're with me, then everything's alright"

An applause was drifting through the air. "Excuse me… Excuse me," I cleared my throat. "I propose a theory, on my phone I have a video that contains the secret to why we are here… And I don't like it. It is a Satan spawn and you were either possessed or you did a stupid charm from the internet. I would be ashamed if it is a charm." I threw the phone to Mark and said "It was on your channel."

The video was displayed and during that time I realised… Cry wasn't in the video. I kept this to myself until the video had ended. Mark said he didn't remember posting this and that in place of it was supposed to be a 'Drunk Minecraft' episode. I made it seem as if I'd only thought about Cry being there at that moment. I said. "One of you here has flawed my theory and that person, my good sirs and madams, is Cry…" I gasped and gave cry the death stare. "You- you killed her!" I fell to my knees, I couldn't breathe. Mark rushed over to me and said, "What do you mean, Anna?" At this point I couldn't breathe and was gasping for air. But something deep inside of me told me to rise from the floor and scream the following insults. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT CRY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I HATE YOU. I'LL TAKE THE FACE OFF OF YOU, IF I EVEN GET A CHANCE TO GO NEAR YOU AFTER THIS! I KNOW KILLING YOU WON'T BRING HER BACK, ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS STATE YOUR PRESENCE, BUT YOU DIDN'T. CRY, YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD…" Mark, Jack, Barry, Arin and Wade were pulling me back because I was gonna knock Cry clean out if they let go of me before he realised it was best to run. They couldn't hold on to me anymore. I pulled away from them and chased after him and screamed, "I WILL BE BACK WITH HIS LIFELESS DEAD BODY AND SEPARATED HEAD!"


	22. Chapter 22 (Arin-Egoraptor, Game Grumps)

We did have all the pages but… but the Slender Man was still out there! Anna wants to kill Cry, I need to stop her and fast. "Danny, Barry, Ross come on let's go! Suzy try to calm Mark and Jack down again. Everyone else get around to some working theories, if you need the video her phone is on the right window sill." I was telling people what to do, but then again my catch phrase is _**'Hey, I'm Grump!'**_

"Hey, Arin, give her a punch from me!" Felix coldly said. "All this fucking drama is centred on her!" Then I heard Mark say something like- "Arin, don't you fucking dare!" it was muffled so I couldn't tell. When we were just about done with are uneventful search we hear something smash, it sounded like glass or mirror. Then after that said, "A-Anna, what are you doing, don't do it!" We ran in the direction of the noise.

"SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET A FUCKING TRIPOD AND JOIN IN!" Anna bawled. "BECAUSE-YOU'RE-A-LAZY- ASSHOLE-SHE-HAS LEFT ME. SHE. IS. DEAD. CRY, THIS IS REAL, NOT A FUCKING, THIS IS NO FUCKING JOKE!" Straight after I heard the glass or mirror shard collide with the wind causing a sound such as the ones you here when a sword is drawn in pirate movies.

"Let me tell you a story, Cry!" When we entered the room Anna had cornered Cry with no escape, she was holding up a shard of mirror to his neck. Ross was about to run at them but I got a hold of his jacket, mouthed the word 'no' and shuck my head.

"Me and Holly, we used to sing, yeah. Our favourite song was 'Turn it off' by Paramore. I used to come from a wealthy family. Every single one of them, murdered. Aside from me, of course. This explains my life and what had happened up to the very point it was sung." Cry looked at her, sweating with fear. She needed him to feel pain without the mirror shard's help, so with both knees she caught him in the ball sack, twice with each knee. Cry was on the floor in pain. A tear or two trickled down her face as she softly spoke the following sentence.

"This song means so much more, than you could think. When we were searching for exits…" She stopped, gasped for air and forced tears out of her site. "We sang that song, together, when I didn't have to use magic to communicate, when I didn't know she was to die, be-because of an asshole such as yourself." Anna removed the sharp mirror shard away from his neck, and dropped to her knees.

"U-until now, I was never one to wallow in self pitty a-and UNTIL NOW, I WAS AFRAID OF KNIFES AND SHARP BLADES!" After she brought the knife close to her arm she cut the letter 'H' and the letter 'F' deep in to her arm.

"I know she will always be with me, but, BUT I DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE SUCH AS HOLLY!"

Ross, Danny and Barry headed in the room. I waited because the gash in her arm would make me throw up. Ross offered a hand to cry and despite their efforts, Danny and Barry were compromised, Anna would not move. She couldn't even concentrate.

"Come on, Anna, Mark's waiting for you. He won't be happy about your arm." said Barry who was trying not to barf at the site of her arm, mind you Danny didn't look all that enthusiastic about it either.


	23. Chapter 23 (Arin-Egoraptor, Game Grumps)

When we were walking, Anna had left a trail of blood through the corridors for some reason she refuted for any help with walking (even though she struggled) and her arm 'wasn't to be covered up'.

Barry was right, Mark was not happy with her. They argued, again.

"Anna, why did you do that? What do you think you're trying to prove creating fatal wounds that could kill you?" Mark was calm but he was unravelling, slowly.

"What do I say to you every fucking time you get involved? I'm even stronger than you could ever know… But now, now I'm at breaking point!" Anna replied.

"Yeah, you are, AREN'T YOU?! YOU NEARLY KILLED A MAN! YOU NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD, RIGHT NOW." Mark was furious because, in his eyes, she kept contradicting herself.

"Let me get one thing absolutely clear, I'VE NEVER FUCKING BEEN RIGHT IN THE HEAD! ALL OF MY FAMILY WERE WIPED OUT… WHEN I WAS 5! YES, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YES I WAS UP FOR ADOPTION FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS OF HELL!" Anna looked like she was about to break Marks neck. When I turned around Suzy had her hand over her mouth. "Mark," Anna continued. "I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT! You see this gash in my arm? Look at it. What does it look like?"

"In my opinion, Anna, it looks like something you shouldn't have done, it looks like it need stitching up and cleaning." Mark said trying to be smart.

"No, no, no! Don't you get it? She means too much to me, these are her initials. She was my only true friend… You know what? FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Anna walked out in rage. Mark, this time was smart enough to follow her.


	24. Chapter 24 (Holly)

I had to see what was going on, yeah I was dead. But my spirit still cares. Anna ran through the halls clutching on to her arm, so that Mark couldn't find her. Eventually, she found an empty room, pulled out her phone and took a selfie while listening to 'Fences' by Paramore. She was unaware that any song she listened to would apparat around the place. At school she'd always get her phone taken off her because even when she thought of songs they played out loud. People called her crazy and I called her insane-ly cool. By now Mark was able to find her but it was deafening when he got close because her mood fuels the volume. Mark called on The Grumps so that he wasn't gonna face her alone. The song was blasting and when they caught up to Anna, they found her happily running and dancing around, miming the lyrics to the song and most importantly she was smiling. The rest of the youtubers weren't far behind and when they eventually caught up, the group of people were leaning in the door way looking at her.

Anna never cared about what people thought. Never. The song next was 'Grow up' again it was by Paramore but this time it was the instrumental. This is how she was feeling and so she took the time to sing the lyrics. Her long plaited pig tails flew behind her as she hyped about what she though was being alone because she didn't notice the people watching.

Sooner or later she noticed them. Anna went bright red and she became threatened as she backed up. Just looking at her made me want to gouge my eyes out. Why couldn't she just apologise? Anna was reaching in to her pocket only to pull out another shard of mirror she put it close to her neck and said, "Any of you take one step towards me and I'll kill myself! I swear on my life!" Mark's eyes widened, Jack's did too. They turned to look at each other. The Youtube crew backed up and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25 (Arin-Egoraptor, Game Grumps)

I said "What are we gonna do? She's gonna slit her neck regardless of what the plan is. We have to go in the room to help her!"

"What if she is meant to die?" Cry said looking out on to the pitch black sky from the window of the room below Anna's crisis spot.

"Cry, are you mad? You're not even supposed to be here!" Mark said, very quickly and angrily.

"Mark, I am here though and Imma leave like the rest of you, eventually." Cry replied.

"Stop being so egotistical and act like adults, both of you!" Yamimash said before it could continue.

"Shut up, listen!" Ross said as he looked towards the ceiling. Soon after, we heard footsteps from the room above. They were headed to the door, paused for a couple of minutes and then returned to the original position.

"She might be blocking the door with things," Danny suggested.

"It's not like there gonna be hard to get through, there are tons of us to break down a barrier." Krism said optimistically.

"Wait, a second, she may have been checking the door. There's nothing in that room aside from herself. It was empty." Minx realised that Danny was way off the truth.

"Did anybody notice the doors to the left and right of the room? I'm sure there was…" Bob said looking awfully distracted, probably listening out for more footsteps.

"I didn't know it was possible," Barry said.

"Possible to do what?" Suzy responded.

"To be a hostage in your own crisis situation, I don't know what that girl's on but I want some." Barry continued. Sean was looking around, probably trying to think of something that'd happened before.

"Guys," Jack said. "You know when she stopped Foxy and Mangle."

"Oh, yeah," Danny replied. "She was using force fields. Wasn't she?!"

"W-what? Force fields, you must be tripping balls, force fields are only in existence in fantasy stories!" Wade responded, with a somewhat confused face.

"You better believe it, dude. It happened!" Jack corrected Wade. "This isn't earth you know, this is video game and anime logic, right here. It's not normal here."

"Yeah, right it isn't!" I replied. We spent at least 12 hours figuring it out.


	26. Chapter 26 (Markiplier)

Bob, Wade, Jack and I were stationed at the first entrance (They were hiding behind the wall next to the door, btw!) in which was barricade with a red force field in which would send you flying at the speed of light and you'd end up like Mayu from the first Corpse Party game.

Minx, Krism, Cry, Felix and Yamimash were stationed on the left door. (They were to go un- noticed until further notice.) The force field blocking the door was blue and would electrocute and kill you within seconds.

The Game Grumps- Arin, Danny, Ross, Suzy and Barry, were at the right door. (They were hiding for even further notice.) The force field was green and was basically the equivalent to mustard gas from the Second World War, only if you stepped in to it though.

I came from behind the wall and spoke to her. "Anna, please, let down the force fields we aren't going to hurt you!" She took the piece of mirror and placed the back of her hand on top so that she cut a line in her middle finger so that she could let me know that she was swearing at me.

"As time goes on, Mark, I will turn myself in to a walking injury the more you try to help me. Just leave me here to die, time goes fast so… by the looks of things I'll be a walking injury by the time I'm fourteen. GO! LEAVE ME BEHIND I AM NO HELP TO YOU HERE!" She wasn't convincing anyone. "I'm already more traumatised than anyone else trapped here, before I got here I was."

"Anna, at least drop one of the force fields! Please, you can't live like this… Or die like this either!" I convinced her, eventually.

"Fine! I'll drop the right one!" She compromised our plan a little but I told them to switch positions if she did, it's not like I didn't prepare them.

Anna stared at the right entrance for a little while but I managed to get her to look back in my direction.

"Anna, you have made a horrible…" Suzy whispered then she ran in and jumped in front of her whilst screaming- "…MISTAKE!" The mirror shard flew out of the pairs grasp and landed on the floor of top right corner of the room. Anna put the green force field back up.

"Suzy, you crazy BITCH! You're defenceless against me." Anna mocked Suzy, even though she was so very far off the truth.

"If this is a fighting cage," Suzy said and put her fists in front of her neck in a boxing style. "Let's get ready to fucking rumble." It's not what she was told to say but it was more awesome than _**'Anna please, stop, you're not helping yourself by any means.' **_Suzy was in for one hell of a _Round 1_. Anna fired ice all over the place and Suzy was dodging them quite well, she even got a couple of punches in. The 13 year old's power was spoiling and the green force field went out completely. The Grumps all entered the room and Suzy got the force field of light out of her pocket and taunted Anna. "I still have it."

"What?" Anna said, they'd have another minute of safety when they used it. This time Anna used flame spells, her aim was poor and there was more people to fire at now. They all got some punches in, that was all ways nice. The young girls flame balls made the sweat fall from her face, so she took of the trench coat and put it on the window sill behind. Now she moved faster and was harder to hit.

"HADOUKEN!" Anna shouted and fired a massive flame ball in which caught Ross a little bit as it went through the middle of the room and faded once it impacted with the red force field. Soon the blue force field dropped, she was getting the just of it now. She was waiting for me and my friends to stop cowering behind the door, she knew how to do it in style. Anna lessened her abilities so that she eventually was just throwing punches. The guys who were fighting her were really confused as she stopped and sat on the window sill and put on her headphones. This was not what we were expecting to happen.


	27. Chapter 27 (Markiplier)

"Fight us then! Stop listening to music and fight." Ross demanded.

"Hand over the mirror shard and nobody gets hurt… aside from me!" Anna was a friggin' mage that didn't rely on her magic, it was music that she relied on. 'Now' by Paramore played.

The all stood looking confused. The song blasted through the whole abandoned hospital. She declined the red force field, put her trench coat back on and ran through the crowd of people. Dodging and tackling them as she passed them, Anna was determined to get the reflective shard.

I grabbed it, put it under my foot and crushed the mirror with my foot so she did no more damage.

Minx and Krism grabbed onto her trench coat's sleeves and pulled her back about 3 minutes and 45 seconds into the song, she broke free. Luckily, she chose in a room with lots of space, I think that's why she purposely ran in to that room.

She ran towards me, in the last few seconds of doing so, she opened her arms wide but slowly. So when we made contact, it looked, felt like and was a tight hug.

"I never wanted it to come to this…" She said. "I just want for you all to be free. You'll be fine without me, after all I'm just 1 of 50000 subscribers, in your community." Her voice was raspy, she was gonna crush my intestines if she didn't stop intensifying the strength she used to hug me.

All of a sudden she let go and leaned to one side.

"Huh, what was that?" She looked up at me, her eyes filled with moisture and urgency. "W-will you come and look with me?"

"Yes, Anna," I said. "I'm glad you asked." She stayed close to me, grabbed on to my arm and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to end it all. I'd be within your best interest if you had of let-" The shame was clear when she looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs.

"T-the next room has chairs and beds if you need to be off of the floor." The faraway look in her eyes was too obvious. Sean got up once we turned around ready to go, "Hey, Anna, would you like me to go to?" he said.

"If you feel the need to…" She softly spoke while still aiming her point of view at the floor and clutching on to me. Sean smiled and walked towards us. Anna was so cute, she put her hand out so that he grabbed it, Sean smiled and pulled us lead us through the door way.


	28. Chapter 28 (Markiplier)

Anna struggled to walk so limping was her only option before I offered to have her sit on my shoulders like a child. Obviously she declined but in our own time we managed to convince her.

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked.

"A void." She replied sleepily, rubbed her eyes and then yawned.

"Why?" Jack asked. By now everything that was magic was considered to be normal, so no one would freak out about it anymore.

"It might be the key to leaving here, I just have to-" Anna let out a big yawn and slumped her chin on to the top of my head. "I just have to enhance its open space in which will form a portal back home." She yawned again.

"You sound really tired there, little dude." Jack said.

"I have *yawn* been deprived of sleep and food for like god knows how long, plus I've had to use my brain 10 times more than ever before," She explained her lack of energy. "Sometimes… *yawn* I can't sleep for about 2 nights so it meant back home…. I stayed off school until I got my rest in which would be like, I don't know, a week or something, I play video games a lot and I'm stuck on Alice: Madness Returns. So, yeah."

"All we know about you is that your name is Anna Cain, you're 13 years old, you're a mage and your friend, Holly, has… past. Tell us more about yourself." I had to know more. The basic information wasn't enough.

"Well," She said. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your grades like?" Jack asked.

"Jesus, I'm running behind on the grade train… definitely that. My target is level 7c, in everything aside from P.E., Music, Art, EPRE and French in which are 6c. In my school the behaviour is poor but the grades are high… in my year at least." She had a hypnotic, far away stare in her eyes as she yawned for the 5th time.

"When you have 30 minutes of free-time, how do you pass the time?" I asked.

"Why, I write fanfiction, of course." Anna grinned.

"Umm… well what kind of fanfiction." Jack continued.

"About you guy, of course." Both Jack and I instantaneously look at her, Anna goes red. "No-not of you together, I'm only 13 I don't right smut. I put the brakes on the rape train in my head a long- long ago." For some reason I was willing to believe her, I don't know why.

Jack looked awkwardly in to the distance while making a face that looked as if it was to say that-was-so-damn-awkward.


	29. Chapter 29 (Anna)

I was on Mark's shoulders, resting on his head and pretending to be asleep. The two guys were awkwardly making terrible idle conversation but then again we did just bring up the fact that I may reside on the weird side of the internet.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Jack said.

"I dunno but to me? I think we should wake her up," Mark said slightly moving his head tilting me to the right of his face.

"Do ya wanna wait it out a little, find some where to rest, I think it's a little rude to just, wake someone up." Jack stated and Mark agreed, I did because I was slowly drifting off…

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

When I woke up I was in fetal position in a corner of the tiled floor hallway but my head was rested on a sleeping Mark's shoulder. Jack was in the middle of the floor but not too far away to consider him as 'in-the-distance.'

I started trying to shake Mark and Jack awake because paranoia was really effective in a place like this, trust me, it is fucking terrifying. "Mark, Mark? Jack, Jack? Anyone conscious yet? Hello? Wakey- wakey guys!" Then at that moment I heard something, so I was gonna go and check it out, naturally, I saw a cupboard in the room beside us with a paper scrap and a shitty black pen in it. I wrote on it to notify them what I was doing. I kept the pen and found some more paper.

I went to go explore and nearly forgot to put the note down so I walked back towards them and safely put the paper on Mark, sandwiched between his hand and his chest.

The hallway was long and cold. I didn't have my trench coat because Mark was using it as a blanket- creature comforts, you know- and I'm way too lazy to go back for it.

To lighten the mood I started singing Starbomb's 'Inky's Lament'. I love that song so much!


	30. Chapter 30 (Markiplier)

I was awoken by a muffled Irish accent. "Mark… Maaark! Mark?"

I shot up from the floor accidentally head butting Jack on the way up, he took my place, he was on the floor and began laughing. The girl's trench coat slid off of my chest and I stood up.

"You need to see this. It's from Anna. She must have put it in your hand because you slapped me in the face with it half an hour ago."

He gave it to me and I leaned on the wall begging to read.

'My dearest Mark and Jack,

It has been many days in time since we first met each other. I heard something in the distance, just know that I am safe… to me anyway. I won't be apart from you for long, just wait here.

I couldn't wake you up, I'm sorry, alright. Don't worry, I am fine. You guys are my world-

Sincerely yours,

A-Cain.'

The part of the letter that read 'You guys are my world-' really got to me. "We can't stay and wait for her, most likely she'll never return to us, you know what she's like."

"You're right," Jack said. "Pick up the trench coat and let's go!"

"Actually…" I said hopefully. "Is there cell phone signal in here?" I said pulling out my IPhone. "Yep," I continued. "There is! I'm gonna text Arin telling them all to meet us here before we head off. Anna could find the portal, I don't want to trace around the place to bring them to it afterwards. Do you?"

"No, I don't. By the way good idea." Jack said.

"And now." I said.

"And now- what?" Jack questioned.

"And now we play the waiting game." I finished.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~

When they arrived, the group were tired and as malnourished as we were.

"What's that?" Danny asked. "Is that the glorious song 'Peppermint Creams' by the band Ninja Sex Party?" It played in the distance.

"I do believe so!" Arin said as happily as possible.

"The Barricorn away!" Danny laughed and Barry was cowering behind him, pretending to be his character. We had to find her sooner or later.

We found her, finally, Anna was in a corner bawling her eyes out, looking beyond ill. The girl's skin looked unbearably pale. She stood up skimming the wall with her right hand to support her as she stumbled towards us constantly nearly tripping on her own feet. Her left hand's fingers were on her forehead. Just as she was half way to the door way in front of us…

"I- I'm so sorry!" She cried. "It feels like I'm dying!" She started whimpering as she fell to the floor.

"A-ANNA!" Jack yelled after her. The whole rabble of people moved for him.

"J-Jack could you turn away a-and not look… I don't wanna throw up on you." She asked, Jack looked at her and denied her request that entailed leaving Anna alone. He put her arm around his shoulder and led Anna in to the room the doorway separating us lead to. "I feel as if I'm gonna pass out…" Anna said as I ran in behind them.

Poor Anna, she couldn't stand at all. The girl's eyes were streaming with tears and after she'd finished throwing up all over the place, a conversation would ensue to get our minds off it.

"You know," She began in the middle of the floor whilst combing through the front of her hair with her fingers. "I really want for you to leave this place now. It'll engulf us in another couple of days." She reached our arms up and made multiple grabby motions with her hands. "Help me up! Let's finish this- Wait, I'm not done yet…" She threw up a little bit again. "For fucks sake." She whispered. "Come one help an old girl up, now." Anna said while making the constant grabby motion with her hands again.

We all moved in a group together, all 15 of us. Anna was dead ahead of the rest of us." I'm a fuckin' mess," The girl's whispers weren't supposed to be heard but I heard them clearly. "I'm broken, sick, starving, tired, and have to help them out of here… Wait, what the fuck was that?! Come on guys. I hear the noise of an exit!"

A purple and black portal's inside congealed in front of us. We'd been walking for a while so while we sat down Anna was putting pen to paper, I don't actually know whether she was drawing or writing but to make people laugh she was referencing the Game Grumps' 'Dog Island'- My-dearest-Fido letter.


	31. Chapter 31 (Anna)

It was time for them to go and leave me. I did a couple of ritualistic things and their escape was ready.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for your co-operation at the difficult of times." They were standing in a line waiting for me to properly open the portal.

"Thank Haruhi Suzumiya that I'm a mage, I am I right?" I said, they laughed with me too.

"The Game Grumps, thank you for all the bullshit and name calling I have put you through." I said. They stepped forward.

"I guess this is a goodbye," Danny said.

"Unfortunately, it is, yes. You all have been unnecessary captive here for a week. It is time for our final goodbye's and departure."

"Mark, Bob, Wade, Jack and Yami." I said. "Thank you for your encouragement and constant idea's and protection and well, the list could go on. They smiled and I said my goodbye's to the last of the group. "Pewds, Minx, Krism and" I sighed and continued. "I guess I have to thank you too, ya dick!" I looked at Cry with hatred. "My time with you guys has been very short lived, but again thank you! I love what you do but I won't be seeing your work anymore."

Looking down at the floor I sighed with my hands behind my back.

"Why won't you, Anna?" Mark said walking towards me. "Why won't you be able to when you're coming out of here with us?!"

"Because," I sighed. "Because there are all the creatures, mechanical and non-mechanical, coming at us now. I have to act as the gatekeeper making sure they don't waltz through the portal after us. Don't worry though, they are still very far."

"Anna, it'll shut on its own won't it?" Suzy said.

"No, no it won't not fast. I have to shut it now otherwise the next time it'll shut will be in a hundred years' time."

Mark was shaking my shoulders, crying. "Anna, you can't stay here! You'll end up like your friend, dead!"

"Mark," I said messing up his hair with my hand. "Mark that is the plan. I can't go back not like this. I can barely walk, how would I get to school? I want a job in that world but not being able to go to school for 2 years would mean I would fail my GCSE's."

"Wait for your leg to get better! Come back with us, your too young to die here." Mark is not very good at convincing me.

"It won't Mark. Get off me! Please, just understand that time will never heal wounds that you get here!" I had to push him away. "All of your viewers will forgive you. All of you, even Cry." Mark picked himself up. "Here!" I said. "Take this and wait until you get home to read it." I gave him the letter that I wrote when we were having a break earlier.

I cold heartedly walked towards the portal and opened it fully and shuck everyone's hand before the final goodbye then sent them through the portal.

I closed the portal, ran to the bathrooms for the final mirror. I broke it and impaled myself. I fell to the ground, next to Holly, I held the bodies hand and slowly faded out…


	32. Chapter 32- Finale (Markiplier)

A couple days after, I woke up to the knocking on my apartment door, I opened it to find everyone at my door. I let each and everyone in and sat them down in my living room.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked while making them coffee.

"Don't you remember what we've just went through? Anna and Holly…" Jack explained.

"You got a letter from Anna didn't you?" Bob reminded me.

"Make your coffee and I'll be right back." I said whilst running up stairs. I got the rolled up bit of paper, tied with Anna's hair bobbles, from my bed- side table draw and ran back down.

"Are- are you all ready?" I asked. They all nodded in response. "Ok," I sighed. Here we go:

'Dear, friends,

At the point of reading this you are the only ones to know of Holly and I. I am now dead next to my friend, impaled with mirror. My death is pretty ironic, isn't it? Thank you is the most spoken phrase I said. I'm not very good at letter writing, fuck this shit, am I right? Tee-hee! So moving on. I have indeed copied what you're about to read from the last letter that Emile writes to his daughter Marie in the game 'Valiant Hearts.' Not fully though as not everything applies to me."

I stopped to take a breather and looked up to see tears descending from Jack's face. I continued.

"'As life ends for me,

I have no regrets,

I've seen too much horror

I hope fate has been more merciful to you.

Our time on Earth is brief,

And mine has been filled with so much joy as much as death,

That i can only be thankful for

How much I've been blessed,

Most specially for the wonder

You brought into the last of my life.

This letter is my last,

But do not fear,

We will meet again,

I've always been fond of the name Aletta,

Ever since I was a little girl.

That place makes men insane.

Women too.

Though I have failed Holly,

I know my sacrifice has not been in vain.

I fought for my friends and my liberty,

My honour is assured.

Since it is the will of God to separate us on Earth,

I hope we'll meet again in heaven.

Keep me in your prayers.

Only did you get out alive.

Your Ever Loving fan and friend,

Always.

A-Cain.'"

Everyone in the room was crying, I was too admittedly. Later when we had shared our friendship love and memories, the guys left. Straight away, I went on my computer and I was messaged by a channel called 'AlettaToYou.'


	33. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Thank you faithful readers, I'm sorry for the delayed final chapters.

This links on to my second story- 'The Game Grumps- Child Life.'- s/11270765/1/The-Game-Grumps-Child-Life

I really enjoyed writing this, feel free to give me all kinds of constructive feedback and reviews.

The Midnight Gamer.

Xxx


	34. IMPORTANT (AND MAYBE SAD) ANNOUNCEMENT!

This is so super important that it HAS to be in** bold, _italics, underlined and in BLOCK CAPITAL LETTERS!_**

**_SO, I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO WATTPAD!_**

**_THIS INCLUDES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES:_**

**_-_****_A Little Hard Work _**

_**-The Game Grumps- Child Life**_** {This one}**

_**-TokyoTrooper (A Game Grumps Fiction)**_

_**-With The Addition of Markiplier: Get Out Alive**_

**_MY REASON IS BECAUSE I FIND WATTPAD EASIER TO USE AND MORE FORGIVING WHEN YOU FORGET TO SAVE (OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES).  
PLUS I HAVE GAINED A WEIRD LOVE FOR THAT OTHER WEBSITE. AND WHO KNOWS, I MAY WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY!  
YOU CAN FIND ME THEMIDNIGHTGAMER69 (BECAUSE THEMIDNIGHTGAMER WAS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT WHATEVER)._**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL, SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU IT'S BEEN AMAZING HERE!_**

TheMidnightGamer xxxx


End file.
